Survival Or Succession of Spock
by TotallyGetsSpock
Summary: Kirk and Spock are stranded on a planet in the far reaches of the galaxy. What happens next?  Some mild brotherly affection, nothing too huge, but beware if you are easily offended. NOTE: No kissing or intimacy. First aid scenes, as well... Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Spock and Kirk had beamed down to an unnamed planet, one at the far reaches of the galaxy. It was very warm and humid. It smelled of a thousand flowers, luring Kirk further in. Spock studied and recorded the cell structure of various flora on his tricorder. He was enjoying being a scientist, and exploring a new place that no human had spoiled. This world was almost intoxicating, even for Spock. Spock felt happy, but suppressed it. He didn't want to let anyone see him smile. Especially not a human, including Kirk. McCoy had embarrassed him the last time he had smiled, imagine if McCoy heard that he had smiled a second time... Spock shuddered slightly.

"SPOCK! Where are you?"  
He looked behind him only to see some kind of brown, shiny creature trying to strangle his captain. He ran over to Kirk, and Vulcan nerve pinched the creature. He helped Kirk up.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Fine, Spock. Thanks."  
"Captain!"  
Seemingly hundreds more of the creatures emerged from the forest. Spock aimed his phaser, making sure it was on heavy stun, then fired at the creatures closest to him and the captain.

A few hundred shots later, Spock found that both his and the captain's phasers were nearly drained. He stunned a few creatures nearby and got out his communicator.  
"Spock to Enterprise, emergency beam-out."  
"Spock to Enterprise do you read?"  
"Jim, my communicator isn't working. There must be some sort of communications barrier. It seems that we have no choice but to fight."  
Kirk pulled his communicator out to find that all it was now was plastic, metal and other components.  
"The situation appears quite gloomy, to use a human expression."  
"Yes, and it seems that shining a light on that gloom is both seemingly impossible and our goal, no matter how illogical that sounds."  
"I understand, Captain," Spock said slowly.  
More creatures approached. Spock easily disabled about twenty of them in several minutes, using both hands to administer the pinch.  
"Spock, can you try to teach me the Vulcan nerve pinch?"  
"Captain, I have already tried..."  
"I know, I remember, and I know I still don't understand the technique, and I know it seems illogical to try to teach someone who never could comprehend before. But, try. I don't want to make it an order."  
Spock raised his right eye-brow.  
"Very well, captain, I will try to teach you."  
Spock tried to demonstrate the technique, exactly where to pinch someone, and how hard to squeeze. He saw no light of understanding in Kirk's eyes, even after demonstrating. When Spock was finished trying to teach Kirk, he hoped Kirk understood. Spock invited him to attempt to use the technique on himself to determine whether he had mastered the technique. The end result was Kirk inflicting pain on Spock and nearly causing unconsciousness merely by strangulation, several times. After about the fiftieth time, Spock raised his hand in protest.  
"Perhaps, I can 'teach' you using a different method; a mind meld."  
"Brilliant idea, Spock !"  
"You consent, then?"  
"Yes, I consent, in fact I welcome it."  
Spock placed his fingers on the side of Kirk's face, adeptly finding the _katra_ points, almost instinctively. Spock thought about executing the Vulcan nerve pinch, slowed down the mental image so that Kirk's mind could interpret the data and use it. Of course, Spock had to lower his mental barriers so that Kirk could enter, but Spock didn't mind in that Kirk thought basically like himself, except more emotionally, he hoped. He couldn't avoid seeing some of Kirk's personal life in the process, his farm in Iowa where he grew up, his brother who only Kirk called Sam, Kirk's father, getting into the Academy, and other memories that involved considerable amounts of emotion for Kirk. He wasn't surprised not to see any of the women that Kirk manipulated over the years, but figured that Kirk had probably hidden them away back into where Spock didn't need or want to go. Spock merely transmitted the information to Kirk's cerebellum and began to break the mental link. Then he closed the link entirely by pulling his hand away.  
"Can I try it again?"  
"Certainly, Captain."  
This time, Kirk executed the pinch on Spock, who passed out in about three seconds. Kirk lowered him to the ground as gently as he could, but ended up dropping him. Kirk stood around for a few minutes, waiting for Spock to regain consciousness, and performing the pinch on any creature that neared.  
Finally, Spock's eyes fluttered a few times and he regained consciousness. He almost smiled in triumph.  
"Are you alright, Spock?"  
"I am undamaged, Captain."  
"Good."  
"Has the situation changed?"  
"No, Spock, I don't think that it has. Since we seem to be trapped on the planet's surface, we must construct shelter, find food, and find water."  
"What type of structure do you plan on creating? We only have a few hours before sunset."  
"I suppose we should create a sort of hut, with maybe a leaf roof. Short, for now, to save time. Let's collect materials. Leave all materials in this general area. Report back to this spot in about twenty minutes."  
Captain Kirk found a plant with huge leaves resembling those of the Earth banana. He wondered if the plant may also provide food, but for then, he merely gathered about twenty leaves and brought them back to the gathering area.  
Spock found several small logs. He gathered them up and brought them to the gathering area. He then set off to find more logs.  
Captain Kirk found a small log and brought it back to the gathering area.

After twenty minutes, Spock and Kirk met up at their rendezvous point and found that they had sufficient supplies to build a short hut. Building a partition would just waste resources, so the two officers merely built a one-room hut in a relatively rough hexagonal shape [being rough because Spock had required Kirk's help in order to finish the hut more efficiently]. Kirk then placed some sticks on top of where the roof would be, placed some leaves carefully on top of those, and then sat some long sticks over the leaves and sticks.

In several hours, a hut had been constructed. It was relatively small, but it would do.  
"Spock, will this be sufficiently warm for you or should we phaser some rocks and bring them in to warm it up?"  
"I believe that would make it more comfortable for myself, but I believe you would merely become too hot, sweat, and become dehydrated. Additionally, we have little phaser power left, and we should reserve it for absolute emergencies."  
"Oh."  
Kirk went out to find some more banana leaves to soften his sleeping area and to create a sort of pillow. He brought enough leaves back to soften both his and Spock's sleeping areas.  
"If you wish, you can also add some padding to your sleeping area . Mine feels much more comfortable since I did so."  
Spock shrugged and put some leaves on his sleeping area.  
"Captain, tomorrow we must prioritize finding water and perhaps some food. I believe my tricorder is still functional..."  
Spock scanned himself. It registered half-human and half-Vulcan.  
"Yes, it is perfectly functional."  
"Spock, the plant from which I gathered these leaves; it looked like a banana plant, it even seemed to have a fake stem, like a banana. Could it be related to the banana?"  
Spock nodded.  
"Quite possibly. If it does bear fruit, I will sample some to see if it is poisonous."  
"Good night, Spock."  
"Captain, I have formed a hypothesis as to how the plant could have.."  
"Not now, Spock. The phrase 'good night' in the English language can either be meant as a nighttime parting greeting, a sort of blessing for good sleep, or as a way of saying that you are falling asleep and want the other person to be quiet so that you can do so. I meant it as the latter. Shut up, Spock."  
Spock raised an eyebrow and laid down to meditate.  
"Thank you."

Spock began to enter deep meditation, analyzing the information he had gained with his tricorder that he, as a Vulcan, remembered. He pictured bodily functions occurring within his body, and cranked down his metabolism so he didn't expend as much energy and could go without food longer. He also shut his inner eyelids to prevent any insects or other debris from entering his eyes.  
Spock kept himself in meditation, but soon reverted to the most minimal level of meditation.  
Spock heard a buzzing, almost rumbling sound. He used his tricorder to determine if anything out of the ordinary was in the vicinity. He found nothing. Kirk didn't wake. If he had, Spock might've just executed the Vulcan nerve pinch. The captain needed to sleep. He wasn't a Vulcan. Spock could function, if under stress, for days without sleep. Unfortunately, his human DNA affected this ability, but he was still quite capable of working for an extended amount of time without feeling affected. Spock was, and would be for some time, the "perfect" Starfleet officer, due to his physiology.  
Spock looked down at Kirk, realizing that in sixty, maybe eighty or so years from now, he would die. Spock knew he himself had about two hundred and ten or more years left, unless his physiology was affected by his human half more than he thought. He also knew that those numbers would mean nothing if he couldn't help his captain survive being stranded on the planet. He hoped that nothing had happened on board the Enterprise, because although they had checked in and said that they would stay for a day and a night, with no further check-ins, they wouldn't be able to be beamed up easily unless their physiologies were much different from those of the creatures. Spock's blood temperature was about 91 degrees Fahrenheit, while Kirk's was about 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. But what were the creature's blood temperatures? What if they surrounded them by morning and their blood temperatures were very close to either 91 or 98.6 degrees? He couldn't fight off hundreds or thousands of creatures, and neither could any human. Could the Enterprise bridge crew figure it out then? They would have to beam down a rescue team, and risk more lives for the lives of two people who were somewhat valuable yes, Spock valuable for his unique perspective, scientific knowledge, and his A-7 computer certification, while Kirk was valuable for his piloting and leadership skills. They could, however, be replaced. Spock didn't want people to die for just him and one other. It was illogical.  
Unless he didn't have to have anyone come down to the surface. If he found the communications barrier generator, he could disable it long enough to get beamed out, or destroy it. That may take days to find, however, and he didn't have days, he had hours. By the time the rescue team would find him if he ventured out to attempt that... No, that wasn't a viable option either.  
If the Enterprise's sensors would detect their structure, which they had built on almost exactly the spot where they had beamed in, and the two very different life signs within, the logical conclusion would be that the life signs were Kirk and Spock. Could they make it more obvious? Even to humans, Spock thought that that would be quite apparent.

The buzzing sound started again, and Spock realized that it was coming from inside the hut. He searched his side of the hut, then went over to Kirk's side. The buzzing sound was coming from Kirk. Kirk was snoring. Spock just realized he had spent several minutes wasting time.

It was nearly dawn, bright enough to see. Spock was awake; he had never fallen asleep in the first place. He attempted to wake the captain. He shook him gently and called his name.  
"Jim, wake up."  
The captain rubbed his eyes and groaned.  
"Spock, do you have any idea what time it is?"  
Spock raised an eyebrow at the implication that he didn't know what time it was.  
"It's approximately 0530 hours, ship's time. You fell asleep at approximately 2000 are sufficiently rested, in fact more than sufficiently for a human male of your age and..."  
"Wait, wait, wait, you know when I fell asleep...? Alright now I'm awake."  
Kirk got up slowly, still about half asleep. Spock offered a steadying hand, but Kirk pushed it away and got up on his own. He put his hand on his back. Sleeping on dirt wasn't ideal. Spock pretended not to notice. He wanted to give his captain some dignity.  
"Captain, I will need your assistance in finding the plant you saw yesterday."  
"Certainly, Spock, but don't you think it would be more logical to stay here, should the rescue team come looking for us, or if they are attempting to find our life signs? The communicators obviously don't work, so staying here seems to be our only reasonable chance of rescue. Spock, are you feeling alright? Your logic seems to be faltering. The goal is getting out of here and bringing a team down with better equipment to further explore after we have left. Of course, you will be included in that team, however, I order you to take a day of rest when we get back to the ship. You are to report to sickbay for a complete physical, including a psychological profile. I'm concerned about you. This isn't like you, you seem healthy, yes, but a little vacant for you. You are, without doubt, under normal circumstances, my most logical and competent officer. I need that, especially down here. We don't know what's out there. We haven't explored the whole planet, we don't know specifics. I order you to stay here, unless circumstances put you in a situation where your life could be endangered by staying. In those cases, your judgement, although currently seemingly somewhat impaired, takes precedence. We both could survive for several days without food or water, so unless the rescue team doesn't beam down today, food and water are not top priorities. Survival in general and return to the ship are our current objectives."  
"I understand, Captain."  
Spock stared into space, not meditating exactly, just absent. He didn't know what exactly to do. He was ordered to stay and wait for rescue, what could he do?


	2. Chapter 2

The sun set on the unnamed planet. Spock and the captain were still stranded.  
"Captain,"  
"Yes, Spock?"  
"I believe that the logical course of action has changed. We must search for resources tomorrow. You cannot function for much longer without sustainance. I can function for longer than you can, but we simply cannot survive if we stay here."  
"I... agree."  
The captain clearly wasn't well. He was flushed and was sweating excessively. He could barely think, Spock could tell, and was weakening.  
"Captain, I suggest another mind meld. You will need my help to survive, both mentally and physically."  
The captain nodded, obviously exhausted, dehydrated, and starving.  
Spock formed the link, and flinched at the captain's true state. Thoughts were in disarray, cognitive abilities foggy, temperature rising. He felt the captain's achiness, pain from bruises and cuts from struggling with the creatures, and hunger pains. Spock realigned Kirk's thoughts, made his mind more clear, but not much, he didn't want to damage either his or the captain's mind. He could feel order coming from disorder, Kirk himself returning. He pulled away.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're on the planet that we were exploring. Please don't attempt to move, you've been injured by some of the creatures here. You have multiple bone fractures; specifically three ribs on each side, as well as numerous wounds that need to be attended to. "  
Kirk complied. It was good to be himself again.  
"Captain, you're still unwell. You need to sleep. Try to rest."  
Kirk tried to sleep, but simply couldn't find rest.  
Spock noticed. He came closer and issued a telepathic suggestion to sleep.  
Several minutes later, Kirk was asleep.  
Spock opened the emergency medical kit that he hardly remembered bringing. He performed another meld to ensure Kirk's unconscious state, but issued a mild sedative that would last for several hours while he examined and treated Kirk. He checked Kirk's heart rate just to be sure that the sedative really was working. Spock used the tricorder to ascertain his captain's injuries. He lifted the captain and sat him on his sleeping area, then proceeded to remove his command yellow shirt, then his black undershirt. He used the bone knitter on the ribs, then examined the wounds around the breaks. Several were inflamed and draining yellow pus. The Enterprise's stoic first officer was immediately alarmed. The captain's condition was not encouraging, to say the least. He used the sterilizing solution in the kit then used the dermal regenerator. He sighed in relief, but realized that his task wasn't over. He examined Kirk's arms. Nothing out of the ordinary. The dreaded part of treating his captain was yet to come. He removed Kirk's trousers, muttering an apology to his unconscious superior officer. He repeated the procedure he had used to treat Kirk's other wounds, then used the tricorder to make sure that he hadn't missed any fractures. He hadn't. He flipped the captain onto his side to examine his back and legs, then used the tricorder. He treated several cuts on Kirk's lower back and a few on his calves, then flipped the captain back over. Just as he was beginning to put Kirk's trousers back on, he began to wake. Spock immediately sedated him again, not wanting to have to explain the situation. He had heard rumors of Kirk's affections towards his person, but only viewed Kirk as a brother, a close friend, his captain. He suspected that Kirk felt the same way. He felt uncomfortable even performing first aid on Kirk, but that discomfort was alleviated when he had redressed Kirk again.  
Spock gave Kirk an analgesic hypospray, then set off.  
Spock went out to find water. He found the 'banana' plant and created a sort of large bowl from some of the leaves. He could only hope that it would be watertight and stay watertight long enough to retrieve water and bring it to his captain, and , if any was left, himself.  
Spock stopped, thinking he heard running water hitting rocks. He jogged toward the sound, and found that he was correct. He gathered some water, and, amazingly, the bowl was sufficiently waterproof, and watertight. He jogged back to the hut.  
In less than two minutes, Spock arrived at the hut. He saw that his captain was still asleep. He merely sat down and tested the water. Water was necessary, but it would be worse than water deprivation to be poisoned by the very water that could have saved your life. He didn't want to poison his captain. Better to poison himself because at least he could treat his own symptoms using biofeedback. Kirk could not in that he hadn't been trained, and may not have been able to in any case.  
About twenty minutes later, Spock still didn't feel any ill effects from the water. He decided to wake the captain and give him water. Spock shook the captain gently.  
"Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but you need water. I have some here. I will assist you if necessary."  
Kirk ended up needing help sitting up at a slight angle to drink. Spock supported him slightly and gave the bowl to Kirk. Kirk spilled some water on his face and Spock wiped it off gently with his own sleeve. Kirk was surprised that Spock seemed to be so compassionate in spite of not showing much emotion at all any other time. Kirk finished drinking and Spock took the bowl and gently lowered Kirk to the ground again. He then sat and observed the captain, looking for any possible change. He noticed little change, the captain still had a fever and still needed nourishment, and rest. Spock sent the captain another telepathic suggestion to sleep, and it worked as well as it had before.  
Spock soon left in search of the 'banana' plant. He roamed the forest, systematically searching for the plant.  
After twenty or so minutes. Spock found a 'banana' plant with fruit on it. It did indeed look like a real Earth banana plant. He reached up and grabbed a 'banana' that seemed ripe, then picked another. It began to rain heavily, and Spock decided to make another larger water bowl to collect rainwater. He finished the bowl. He then ran back to the hut.  
When Spock arrived at the hut, he sat the bowl outside. He decided to sample a 'banana'.  
He was tired. He didn't know why, and knew that the captain needed to be guarded in case the creatures returned. He couldn't fall asleep until his captain was well, and awake.  
However, Spock's hearing was superb, he could fall asleep and wake to the sound of someone approaching from a quarter of a mile away. He was strong enough to fight several of the creatures at once, and could probably fight them for several hours. He would be able to sleep for a while, and even if many creatures gathered around, he could still fight them off. Reasoning in such a way, he allowed himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, he woke to the sound of the captain calling his name.  
"Spock, Spo..."  
"Captain! Are you alright?"  
"I feel... tired."  
"That's to be expected, captain. I believe that you have an infection. I have yet to determine what infected you, or how to treat it."  
"You're my science officer, you're supposed to find out. You're supposed to have the answers."  
"I'm quite aware of my responsibilities. Currently, since you are no longer fit for duty, I am taking command of this mission. I need to get you back to the ship. I'm not sure how. I'm just... not sure."  
Spock massaged his forehead. He had never been so uncertain, or been really affected by a mission.  
"You appear to be emotionally compromised, Spock, so neither of us can be in command according to regulations. Therefore, we'll just have to be as innovative as possible in finding solutions, with both of us contributing. We'll make decisions together."  
Spock nodded silently, wondering if there was more to it than his emotions. If he wasn't capable of controlling his emotions, then something must be wrong with him physically. Was he ill, too? Was he really incapable of command of himself, let alone anything or anyone else?

Spock wished that he could just send a blood sample to one of the ship's labs to determine what the infectious agent causing Kirk's [and possibly his own] illness, was. He needed to know what to do, how to treat it; whatever 'it' was.  
He was afraid, for once. He tried to suppress his emotion, and succeeded to some extent. He checked himself for symptoms of illness and made several types of antibodies, similar to the type that would probably have evolved in this climate, after the climate change several hundred years ago. He then searched for the pathogen in his bloodstream. He found it and sent a few antibodies to fight it. He was distracted when an arrow flew from the depths of the forest, and hit his left iliac region, near one of the Vulcan's major arteries. Another flew and hit Spock's right thigh.  
"Ca-captain. I require assista..."  
Spock's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed, the blood now seeping out beyond his control.  
"Spock!"  
Kirk came towards Spock, who was now gasping for breath, holding his side, near his heart. He was dying, both of them knew that, but Kirk was in denial.  
Kirk maintained enough of his wits to realize that if two arrows had hit Spock, there could be more of the creatures approaching, but shockingly none came. Kirk presumed Spock's injuries were merely accidental.  
"Captain. I have discovered the location of the com-communications barrier. It is no-not far from here, approximately half a mile away. Destroy the device. It will allow others to be more sa-safe here in the future. Go. It is only lo-logical."  
"I can't just let you bleed out. You're my first officer, and you're my friend. I can't do that."  
"Jim, it is necessary. I will die in several minutes. Consider it a last request."  
Kirk was glassy-eyed, with one tear running down his cheek.  
"I can-can't- I ju-just..."  
"Jim. You must g-go. I have little time left."  
"Okay."  
Jim hugged Spock, wincing as his newly-regenerated ribs were squeezed a little too hard. The tears flowed freely as he noted the weakness of Spock's reciprocation of the hug. He lowered Spock again then smoothed his hair into place, how it always looked when he sat at his station or leaned over his scanner. He smiled then took off running, leaving Spock alone.

Kirk ran, as fast as he could. He realized the logic behind Spock's suggestion. He would not only secure the safety of future visitors, but possibly save his own life. Kirk needed that little assurance to press on harder.  
Within a few minutes, he had reached the device. Ironically, it had been near the banana plant as he had suspected. Obvious, nearby, just like Spock said. He took out his phaser, set it to maximum, and used his last blast to destroy what was, to him, a huge piece of rubbish that was indirectly allowing his best friend to die. As soon as he was sure that the device was thoroughly 'dead', he ran back.  
When Kirk arrived, he found Spock, reclining holding the communicator.  
"Spock to Enterprise,"  
Only static replied. Spock appeared nearly frustrated, then it passed and he lay back, seemingly resigned to his fate.  
"Uhura here."  
"Spock here. Two to beam unh..."  
Spock passed out.  
"Spock? Are you there? Are you reading me? SPOCK!"  
"Uhura, Kirk here. Spock is unconscious. By his calculations, he has little time left. We need a medical team in the transporter room and we need to be beamed up. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir."

Kirk picked up Spock, holding him in his arms, awaiting the transporter effect. When it came ten seconds later, he stepped off the transporter pad and laid Spock on the waiting gurney.  
"Get him to sickbay, NOW!"  
McCoy and the other medical personnel scurried around, positioning themselves for the race to sickbay.  
Scotty called for deck five to be cleared, and for sickbay to be ready.  
The medical technicians rushed there, Kirk staying a few feet behind. He was distraught, no longer crying but still extremely emotional. He knew that his emotional status would not expedite Spock's recovery, but he still felt this way due to his inability to control his emotions to the point that Spock could due to the lack of mental disciplines in his education. He felt empty, yet anxious, yet guilty for something beyond his control.  
Kirk stepped in the sickbay, coming back to himself after a few moments of contemplation.  
He watched, from his hazy perspective, as Spock's boots were removed, and his blood-soaked uniform cut off.  
He was slowly led away by a nurse that Doctor McCoy had assigned to the duty of keeping the most annoying and inquisitive member of the crew out of his sickbay, unless bleeding or getting a physical. When the captain started to walk out while being treated, she hypo'd him, when he was plain bugging McCoy, she hypo'd him again. The only reason that the highly competent nurse had been assigned this duty was because McCoy wasted too much time without her, and her services were actually needed in this area.  
For once, Kirk wasn't aggressive at the first sight of the nurse. He was too shocked, and didn't even object when the nurse led him to a biobed in the corner. He held up his hand, however, when she tried to hypo him. He staggered over to where Spock was laying. His Spock-induced haze would not relent until Spock was well, and reassuring himself that Spock was still there not only calmed him but also helped him slip out of the trance that he was in.  
Kirk watched as both arrows were removed and more green flowed from the wounds. He still stood by as Spock was prepped for emergency surgery to repair the damage done by the arrows, and remained to observe over two hours of the surgery.  
Finally, the nurse assigned to banish all annoying entities from sickbay tapped him on the shoulder and told him to get some rest, and yet he still remained, by the side of the man who was nearly his t'hy'la. He waited, and eventually found a chair where he could still observe.  
Half an hour after sitting down, Kirk fell asleep. He was exhausted, and was still healing.  
An hour after that, McCoy began to close and assigned a security guard to escort the captain out of sickbay, and chuckled.  
"Well Spock, I guess we do have one thing in common..."

Although no one was probably aware of the fact other than himself, Spock was beginning to waken. He was unaware of his location at first, but heard Kirk's familiar snore and McCoy's voice giving out orders. Spock opened his eyes, not yet having entered a healing trance. He saw his brother, his friend; first when he woke.  
"Jim,"  
He barely rasped, but miraculously Kirk woke instantly. The security guard took this opportunity to attempt to drag Kirk out of sickbay. Kirk pushed him away and ordered him to return to his post or his quarters.  
"Spock."  
Their eyes met for a moment until Spock felt that he was slipping again from consciousness. Kirk went to grab Spock's hand, until he remembered the symbolism behind the action, and how the Vulcan was likely to interpret his intentions. He pulled back, instead bringing his chair near to sit by his brother as he slept, until he too drifted into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

McCoy made his rounds, as he did every time his paperwork became too boring for him to focus on.  
"Well, well, well, seems that our little love birds are finally content. Oh, Jimboy, when are you gonna learn? And you, Hobgoblin, where's the logic behind a relationship with Jim Kirk of all people?"  
Kirk opened his eyes and glared at McCoy.  
"Bones, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not in love with Spock?"  
At the sound of his name, Spock woke up.  
"Captain?"  
Bones shook his head and sighed. Why did Spock have to have such big ears?  
"Spock! How are you feeling?"  
"I am un-... I am well, Captain."  
"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have been so stupid. I just wanted a break from it all..."  
"Jim, there is nothing you could have done."  
"But there is, if I wasn't so-"  
"Jim, logically you know that you could not have predicted how events were going to unfold. I am here, and I am mending. Is that not what concerns you currently?"  
Jim smiled slightly.  
"I suppose you're right, Spock."  
Spock gave Kirk something akin to a half-smile and began to drift again. Kirk noticed.  
"Rest, Spock."

The nest few hours passed slowly for both Spock and Kirk. Spock, recovering in Sickbay, was extremely bored, as his mind often required several complex tasks to remain occupied, such as calculating the speed at which the ship would need to ravel in order to reach a destination on schedule, deciding whether to reassign an officer, who to recommend for assignment to the next away team, and managing his biological functions; simultaneously.  
He became bored after about an hour of meditation to review the past few days' events; considering whether some unfortunate events such as his being shot could be averted, assessing what precisely were the mistakes made, and in general why the mission was not as successful as it could have been. Spock logged his experiences from past away missions, as well as observations made, to access before his next away mission, in order to avoid mistakes. He rarely had to deal with the same consequences that his captain did, due to his careful planning and preparation. His captain, however, did not seem to be at all logical in some respects, as he could not be deterred from making mistakes which usually cause consequences for Spock, as Spock usually realized what was really occurring before anyone else, and acted. This usually resulted in Spock being injured in some way, and Kirk becoming depressed and irritable. Both of those results were detrimental to ship's operations; therefore it was logical to try to prevent that as often as possible.  
Spock soon finished, and then took five minutes to put his other thoughts back in order. When that task, too, was completed, he pressed the comm button near his bed. Within thirty seconds, Nurse Chapel arrived.  
"Yes, Mr. Spock? What can I do for you?"  
"Nurse Chapel, I find that I require some task to occupy myself with."  
"Mr. Spock, you know that Dr. McCoy will not allow you to work on paperwork while in Sickbay. We have already had this conversation."  
"Obviously. However, is access to the ship's library permissible?"  
"I'm afraid not, Mr. Spock."  
Spock gave the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh.  
"Can you retrieve literature from my quarters?"  
"Can you be more specific?"  
"A book; titled _Taran-Li-Fallar Tvedzhinal s'Surak, _The Teachings of Surak."  
Christine was taken aback but complied, nodding her agreement, and returning two minutes later, book in hand.  
"Thank you, Christine."  
Miss Chapel blushed.  
Spock began to read the book, and Nurse Chapel stepped away.  
Three hours later, Spock finished the massive volume. Once again unoccupied and well-rested, he merely lay there for about an hour.

The hours separating Kirk from Spock were over. Kirk had watched the clock like a hawk, and the second it said he was off-duty, he jumped out of his seat and ran to the turbo-lift. About a minute later, he ran through the sickbay doors.  
"Spock!"  
Spock raised his right eyebrow.  
"Captain?"  
"Spock, are you alright?"  
"I am well, however, I believe that you should seek treatment as well."  
"Of course. I'm just glad to see that you're okay."  
Spock's eyebrow remained near his bangs.  
"The feeling is mutual."  
The captain then finally complied to treatment for the ills that had not already been taken care of.


End file.
